Tex Richman
Tex Richman is the main antagonist in the 2011 Disney film The Muppets. He is an oil driller and his goal is to destroy the Muppet Theater so he can drill for the oil which in the film, has been recently discovered. He personally hates the Muppets and, according to his description on the film's website, he blames them for an unfortunate event at his tenth birthday party. He has an inability to laugh and has vowed to destroy them. He is assisted by Uncle Deadly, Bobo the Bear, Statler and Waldorf, and eventually, The Moopets. In the film, he is given his own musical number, Let's Talk About Me. Tex Richman is played by '''Chris Cooper '''who also played Norman Osborn. The Muppets In the film, he first appears in Kermit's old office, were Statler and Waldorf show him the deed to the Muppet Thearter. He buys it from Kermit, telling him it will be turned into a Muppet Museum, when he actually plans to drill under it for oil. Walter, the Greatest Muppet fan, overhears this, and after much screaming tells his brother Gary, and his girlfriend, Mary about the villainous plot. They decide to help them, and go looking for Kermit to warn him of this danger. But Kermit accempts the fact, due to the Muppets splitting up years ago. But after a song later Kermit and Walter cook up a plan to save the theater by raising money with a telephone at the Muppet Theater. At first, Richman believe this to not be a treat, and since no one now knows who the Muppets are, which leads them to ask Richman for their Theater back. But he refuses and reveals that he not only owns the Muppet Theater but the Muppets name as well, and will use it to make money off of a edger Muppets, called the Moopets. But to his surprise, they suceed and make the telephone work, and Tex can't let this happen. So he drives to the Theater and then plans to cut the power off to the Theater, and almost succeeded if Mary wasn't a good macanic. But Uncle Deadly stops him, being both he hates being a stereotypically villain, and deep in his heart he's a Muppet, and push Richman off the roof. He soon wakes up. Disgruntled, he steels Kermit's car and destroys the power, then taunts the Muppets on their defeat. But, like most villains, his plan back fires, and the Muppets return to stardoom. In the end he redeems himself and gives back the Muppets Theater as well finally being able to laugh, though Gonzo's bowling ball hitting him in the head may have something to do with it. Though his minions The Moopets were not happy, as they started demanding money from him over their "deal." Category:Muppet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cheater Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Killjoy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tragic Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Neutral Evil